


Midnight Rendezvous

by Ailette



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: It's close to three in the morning when Wooseok sneaks out of his room, trying to walk quietly to the kitchen to get himself something to drink without waking any of the others.





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually finished and posted anything in years, so, suprise? I suddenly wrote three whole fics last Sunday (granted, all short-ish) and am now trying to find the time to actually edit and post the other two. Yay for X1!
> 
> (There's now also a Russian translation of this fic by the lovely stikerpchelka, which you can find here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8677432)

It's close to three in the morning when Wooseok sneaks out of his room, trying to walk quietly to the kitchen to get himself something to drink without waking any of the others. It's enough that he can't sleep, there's no reason for anyone else to suffer. 

It's a waste of effort, he realizes though, as his eyes get more used to the dark while he sips on his water and his eyes fall to the light coming from beneath Seungwoo's door. At least one other person is also awake then. He considers this as he empties his glass; just taking a quick peek to check out if their leader is actually up and if so, what he's doing. It doesn't take much to convince himself, too certain that Seungwoo would be anything but annoyed if he comes knocking even in the middle of the night. Maybe especially in the middle of the night; they don't get much time to themselves these days. 

So he puts his glass into the sink with a vague intention to wash it first thing tomorrow. Now, there's more interesting things to do. 

He doesn't actually knock on the door, not wanting to make any noise while he's in the hallway. Instead, he carefully pushes it open a couple of centimeters and peers inside, starting to smile without meaning to when he sees Seungwoo sitting up in bed with his bed side lamp on and a notebook in his lap, pen tapping on it rhythmically before it stops and tired brown eyes glance up to meet his.

Seungwoo tilts his head in question, but raises his occupied hand to wave at him and Wooseok feels silly as he returns the wave before stopping himself and slipping inside, quietly closing the door behind him. For a moment, he stands in the middle of the room with his feet getting colder on the floor, but by the time he starts to question his motivation for coming here, Seungwoo has dropped his utensils to the side of the bed and raised the cover.

It's an obvious invitation and Wooseok quickly follows it, slipping into the bed next to his boyfriend and letting himself be tucked in and close against Seungwoo. For the first time today, he feels himself relax, his weary body all but melting into the welcoming warmth.

“This is a nice surprise,” Seungwoo whispers, all smiles as he reaches out a hand to push some of the strands out of Wooseok's face. “Couldn't sleep?“

Wooseok just hums in response, pushing up a little into Seungwoo's touch and getting the hand to settle on the side of his face, a finger softly stroking across his cheekbone in soothing motions. “What did I interrupt?”

“Just some planning, nothing I can't continue some other time.”

That's probably a lie, or else Seungwoo wouldn't have been doing it when he could have been sleeping. He's a light sleeper from what Wooseok can tell, never napping while they're all together on the bus or on location. There's a reason they unanimously decided their leader needed a room to himself to get at least some rest.

“I can go back to my room,” he offers somewhat halfheartedly, but Seungwoo is already shaking his head.

“No, stay. I like having you in my bed.”

Wooseok tries to hide his embarrassed grin in the pillow, but in such close proximity there's no hope of Seungwoo missing it. His smile is already widening and Wooseok turns his face the other way to nip at his fingers in retribution instead.  
Seungwoo quickly pulls his hand away, laughing quietly as he instead settles it on Wooseok's waist where it rests as a comfortable weight against him, safe from his teeth.

“Pretty but dangerous,” Seungwoo sighs dramatically, “I should have known.”

“You did know,” Wooseok argues, trying to fight down the blush that stubbornly appears every time Seungwoo calls him that. “I was there when Jinhyuk listed all my bad traits – with evidence - to see if it would scare you off.”

“Well, sometimes I like it when you-” Seungwoo starts and Wooseok hastily leans up to silence him with a kiss, not sure he would survive whatever the taller man was about to say next. 

“Don't,” he warns when he pulls back a few centimeters, considering Seungwoo's plush lips for a moment before leaning back in for another peck. And another. He kind of gets sidetracked from whatever he wanted to say or do next from there. He would be worried if this didn't always happen when they have some time to themselves; Seungwoo is the best kind of distracting.

He couldn't say how much time has passed when he eventually settles back into the pillow, watching Seungwoo watch him with a sappy expression on his face and looking very pleased with himself.

“Wanna sleep here tonight?”

It's tempting. But... “We haven't told the others yet.”

“The kids won't wake up before us.”

Wooseok looks skeptical, so Seungwoo sighs and gets up on his elbows, reaching over Wooseok for his phone on the side. He watches him curiously, until he realizes that Seungwoo is adjusting his alarm clock to go off ten minutes earlier than planned. That would give him all the time he needs to sneak back to his own room or even get first dibs at the bathroom. While retracting his arm Seungwoo also switches off the light and Wooseok finds himself more tired than ever as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend in the dark.

He wonders if he will finally be able to sleep like this, listening to the steady heartbeat from the chest he is resting against. 

After only a few minutes of silence he starts to fidget though, not quite comfortable and finally sitting up to pull out Seungwoo's arm so he can rest his head on it, pushing at his legs until he can get one of his own in between and only then settling down again.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Seungwoo asks, clearly amused by being handled like some kind of giant body pillow.

Wooseok considers this for a moment before cheekily requesting, “You can sing to me until I fall asleep.”

A huff of laughter is his first response. “Any particular requests?”

“Me After You,” Wooseok decides after a short pause to consider. There are countless songs he would love to hear Seungwoo sing, but this is one he he knows Seungwoo could do without needing to concentrate and as much as he won't admit it out loud, he actually doesn't want to keep the other up any longer than necessary.

It's only after Seungwoo's voice starts softly singing the familiar lyrics that he actually considers them and now there's no stopping the heat on his cheeks, thankfully hidden in the darkness. Seungwoo must realize as well though, because there's a smile on his face as sings that is bordering on a smirk and he takes one of Wooseok's hands in his, singing quietly against the tips of his fingers; the declarations of love coming from his lips so heartfelt and easily. Wooseok is both mesmerized and mortified and can't tear his wide eyes or hand away from Seungwoo singing for him, to him, in the dead of night. Maybe he didn't think this through.

He isn't tired at all anymore by the time the last note trails off with a kiss to his knuckles, but Seungwoo doesn't protest when he surges forward, eyes almost black in the dark and welcoming him easily with a quiet laugh.

In the end, they don't get any sleep to speak of but Wooseok still considers it very much worth it even as he can barely keep his eyes open as he drops into the chair at their kitchen table, a hot mug of something clutched tightly in his hands. He has no idea what it is, but Seungwoo handed it to him with a smile, so he just accepted it and is now clinging to it like it's the only thing keeping him from passing out on top of their breakfast. 

Despite the exhaustion he can't help the tiny smile on his lips as he watches Seungwoo move around the kitchen, gently maneuvering a mostly asleep Junho into his seat. It's all good and great and wonderful until a wide-eyed Hyeongjun pulls at Wooseok's sleeve to ask him if he also couldn't sleep well because of the music and weird noises last night and he drops his mug onto the table.

In the ensuing chaos to clean up the hot liquid and evacuate everyone from the mess he's caused he catches Seungwoo's dark eyes and has to quickly look away again. He is definitely going to stay in his own bedroom tonight. Sleep is important.


End file.
